Ahead of Our Own Tone/Transcript
This is the transcript for the episode Ahead of Our Own Tone. {| class="wikitable" width="100%" valign="top" ! |''Episode begins with Kon, Corey and Laney playing on the stage. Kin slides over to them.'' |- !Kin |Hey guys, what comes to mind when I say the word "picking?" |- !Kon |Butt. |- !Corey |Nose. |- !Laney |I'm going with nose. |- !Kin |Feast your eyes on the ultimate picking... |- ! |''Kon, Corey and Laney all react differently.'' |- !Kin |In junk sale finds! |- !Kon, Laney and Corey |relieved Phew. |- !Kin |Check this! |- ! |''Kin holds up an album.'' |- !Kon |No way! An ultra rare album from Europe's proto-electronical band, D-Keizer Zap? But only two hundred were ever made! |- !Kin |And only one was ever sold- this one! |- !Kon |What are you waiting for, bro? Drop that beat! |- !Kin |Yeeah! |- ! |''Kin plays the record and Kin and Kon start dancing to the music.'' |- !Kin |D-Keizer Zap was the cutting edge of the electronic music revolution! |- !Kon |Until their computer blew itself up! |- !Laney |sarcastically Smart computer. |- !Kon |Those hombres were musical geniuses. |- !Kin |Way ahead of their time. |- !Corey |Hmm, guys, we should totally be ahead of our time too! |- !Laney |By creating a new and innovative sound? |- !Corey |Pfft. That's way too hard. We'll just go one year into the future to see what music's like. Then come back to unleash the trend before anyone else! Wicked simple. |- ! |''Music is stopped.'' |- !Kin |Uh, Corey? You remember what happened last time we used my time machine? |- ! |''Flashback of when they used the time machine starts. Time machine comes back and Kin steps out of it.'' |- !Kin |1,000,000 B.C. and back again without messing up the future one single bit! Who's in for victory lemonade? |- ! |''Kin holds up a lemon plant with lemons.'' |- !Kon |Why Kin, I've never heard of lem-on-ade. |- ! |''Kin gasps.'' |- !Kin |dramatically NOOOOOOOOOO! |- ! |''Flashback ends and scene cuts to Corey.'' |- !Corey |You and that kooky "lem-on-ade." If I didn't think it would work, would I be willing to risk our lives on it? |- ! |''Kin and Kon gasp. Kin runs over to the machine.'' |- !Kin |time machine Hello old friend, are you ready for another mistake? |- ! |''Outside, Everyone is waiting on line.'' |- !Trina |Hut! This is totally the most unsureness line ever! |- !Mina |They say the new Blap Tap 5 point half, has 3 times the cool factor for only twice the price. |- !Trina |Ugh! I need one so hard! Let's find the end of this line. fingers Down, Mina! |- ! |''Mina goes under Trina's legs like a horse. When they make it at the end of the line, Mina trips over.'' |- !Trina |Like, so, finally. My arms are getting legit tired. |- !Mina |We're in front of your house? |- !Trina |Bonus! You hold on your spot while I go freshen up. |- ! |''Back at the garage, Kin is working on the time machine.'' |- !Kin |The time machine is ready to rock and roll! |- !Trina |A time machine? I could totally use that to skip the cray-cray Blap Tap line and get that phone now! Or... |- !Kin |Hurry on. I'm staying behind to re-invent lemonade. Let me know how it turns out. |- ! |''Trina smashes the buttons with Corey's guitar. The time machine starts to malfunction.'' |- !Trina |Take that, science! |- ! |''Trina smashes the clock in the time machine. The time machine explodes.'' |- !Kin |Ooh. Trina! Do you know what you've done?! |- !Trina |I've sent my brother away FOREVER! |- !Kin |No, just from a year, but... |- !Trina |'FOREVER!!!!' |- ! |''Corey, Laney, and Kon arrive on top of a fountain.'' |- !Corey |Alright, future. Music me! |- ! |''Nothing happens.'' |- !Kon |There's a shocking lack of jetpacks in this future. |- !Laney |Are we sure that machine did, you know, like, anything? |- ! |''A moan is heard.'' |- !Kon |We could ask them. |- ! |''Everyone has Blap Taps on their ears. Their eyes are greenish blue.'' |- !Corey |Hello, music lovers from the future! I mean, you certainly look like music lovers. |- !Laney |Look out! |- ! |''Laney, Corey, and Kon fall into a pothole. They slide so many pipes, until they land on Kin, who has a grey beard.'' |- !Future Kin |You're a minute late. |- !Corey |Kin? Where are we? |- !Laney |What happened? |- !Kon |You have a beard! |- !Future Kin |Indeed. Welcome to the Sewer of the Future! Peaceville's been taken over by cellphone cyborg. I've got a little match! |- !Corey |That's great, Kin. But, let's stay on task. You gotta tell us what the music's like, so we can go home and be HUGE! |- !Kon |And can I touch your beard? |- !Future Kin |giggles Guys, you don't get it! Trina smashed the machine! You can't go home! |- ! |''Kon touches Future Kin's beard. Future Kin giggles again.'' |- !Future Kin |Quit it! And music doesn't exist anymore! |- !Laney and Kon |gasp |- !Corey |What?! What could destroy music? |- ! |''Flashback begins.'' |- !Future Kin |It all started when... |- !Mina |Must stay in line. Trina will appreciate. Perhaps, peace! |- !Trina |This outfit is perf! Sorry it took 2 days. Forgot you were here. |- ! |''Blap Tap Counsler hits the door on Mina's face.'' |- !Blap Tap Counsler |Who wanted to be the first guinea pig...stammers A lucky customer! To try the brand new Blap Tap In-Brain Implant! It'll work with your friend's brains. Instant update, and your brain! |- !Trina |In-Brain Implant? Mina! If Nick Mallory gets one, we'll be join to the brain! I need this! |- ! |''Trina pounces on the Blap Tap counsler to get the Blap Tap.'' |- !Trina |Aha! |- ! |''Trina puts the Blap Tap on her ear. Wires come out of the Blap Tap. The Blap Tap starts ringing. Trina's eyes turn digital, and the outside of her eyes are green. She now has purple hair with pink streaks, wears a dark blue short-sleeved dress and boots.'' |- !Trina |voice Wait until Nick Mallory gets a download of me! My brain sparkles! I am the harmager of the glorious dawn. Mellow with me and submit you my commands! |- !Blap Tap Counsler |Anyone else? |- ! |''Awkward silence.'' |- !Blap Tap Counsler |It's free! |- ! |''Everyone cheers. Flashback ends.'' |- !Future Kin |And then came...the reckoning!! |- ! |''Everyone's Blap Taps are on their ears. The Blap Taps start ringing and their eyes turn digital and green.'' |- !Trina |evilly |- !Future Kin |And then came tea time... |- ! |''Trina is sipping her tea.'' |- !Future Kin |Then nap time... |- ! |''Trina is sleeping.'' |- !Future Kin |And then more reckoning! |- !Trina |laugh |- !Future Kin |But, some of us still fight for freedom! |- !Corey |Um, where is everyone? |- !Future Kin |Half of our numbers are out foraging. |- !Nick |Nick Mallory gathred 5 kinds of nuts. Solid day. |- !Future Kin |Yay, team! |- !Corey |So, Trina controls all the cyborgs and has banned music completely? |- !Laney |This future is seriously wrong. Like salty black licorice wrong. |- ! |''Corey pushes Laney away.'' |- !Corey |That's no future to live for. Or in. Or through. We came to the future looking for a way to change music. But now, we have to save it. |- !Future Kin |Then we'd better hurry! Cause all that's left is...this. |- ! |''Future Kin puts the record on the player. The record plays the intrumental of "You're Going Down".'' |- !Corey |Hmm, music made your Caiser Zaps computer blow a circuit. Right? Maybe Grojband's music can blow Trina's network! |- !Laney |Beside from the obvious "holy longshot" comment, how do we get past all the cellborgs? |- !Corey |No problem. We use the most irresistable bait known to Trina-kind. |- !Future Kin |Hmm... |- ! |''Kon touches Future Kin's beard. Future Kin giggles. Pan to Trina sitting in a cyborg throne.'' |- !Trina |Drones! Where's Nick Mallory? I must feel his thoughts! |- !Mina |They still haven't found him. But, I'm ready to join your network! Still ready. |- ! |''Corey is seen in a bush.'' |- !Corey |Alright, gang! Time for operation Nick overload! |- ! |''Future Kin, Laney, and Kon put on Nick Mallory wigs.'' |- !Future Kin |I'm Nick Mallory! |- !Laney |I'm Nick Mallory! |- !Kon |I'm Nick Mallory! |- !Cyborg Citizen #1 |Nick Mallory sighted in Sector 1K. |- !Cyborg Citizen #2 |Nick Mallory sighted in Sector 3G. |- !Trina |Drones! Bring me Nick Mallory! |- !Corey |Hey, Trina. |- !Trina |Huh? Impossible! You were gone forever! |- !Corey |Forever? Just ran out. |- !Laney |Looks like the past is back to haunt you, Trina. |- !Kon |Your future is about to be history! |- !Future Kin |Did everyone make a time travel joke already? Is there tims for one more? Does that count as mine? |- !Trina |Puny bags! You will all be assimilated into the Sparklebrain! |- !Mina |Assimilated? Me too? |- !Trina |Not quite yet. |- !Corey |Face it, Trina. You can't stop us. |- !Trina |From what? |- !Corey |From giving you Nick Mallory! |- !Trina |Squeeeeee! Finally! Join with me, Nick! |- !Nick |Nick Mallory wonders why your sacraficing him. |- !Corey |Easy. When Trina has you, she'll overload with joy. She'll go diary and we'll have the lyrics we need to blow her mind! |- !Nick |Go diary? What does that mean? |- ! |''Corey puts the Blap Tap on Nick's ear. Nick's eyes turn digital and green.'' |- !Nick |Nick Mallory feels 1-0-1-1-0-0-0-1-0-1. |- ! |''The Blap Tap on Trina's ear starts ringing.'' |- !Trina |Swoon! Nick Mallory's brain has one with mine. Joy! My brain has never sparkled SO HARD! giggles |- ! |''Trina goes into Future Diary Mode.'' |- !Corey |Time to face the music, Sparklebrain! |- ! |''Song begins.'' |- !Corey |singing 1! 1! 1! 0! You're going down. You're going down. You're going down. I'll close your page. You're going down. Back to the stone age. Sit right back and let me dial you up. A big kick for your sorry butt. I'll do a blitzkreig on your wires. Transmit you back to das techno-fires. You're going down. You're going down. You're going down. I'm filled with rage! You're going down. My foot and your face will engage. break You're going down. |- ! |''Song ends.'' |- !Trina |Did you play something? My laptop has a noise cancellation function. |- !Corey |Oh, we were just recording a custom ringtone. Let me upload it...into the network! |- !Trina |Noooooooooo! |- ! |''Corey is about to network the music.'' |- !Laney |Corey, don't! You'll be networked! |- !Corey |It's the only way to upload our tune and bring down Sparklebrain. Someone has to sacrafice their... |- ! |''Mina takes the Blap Tap from Corey.'' |- !Mina |Yes! Finally! Blap Tap on her ear Command me, Trina! Command me from inside my brain! |- ! |''"You're Going Down" plays on the Blap Tap.'' |- !Trina and Mina |NOOOOOOOOOOO! |- !Trina |Corey's music, IN MY BRAIN!! Get it out! GET IT OUT!!!!! |- ! |''Trina takes the Blap Tap off her ear. She and everyone goes back to normal.'' |- !Citizen |Where are we? |- !Nick |What's going on? |- !Citizens |clamoring |- !Laney |Well, that just happened. |- ! |''Scene transitions to Corey, Laney, Kon, and the real Kin walking on the street.'' |- !Laney |So, we're stuck one year in the future? Dosen't look like much has changed. |- !Kin |Oh, hasn't it? lemonade, along with Kon |- !Corey |The future always turns into the present, Lanes. appears Music is all about keeping time. But if times are changing, how can keep 'em. If being "up to date" means a wire in the brain, I'd rather live in the past. Right now! |- !Laney |But what about being "cut in the edge"? |- !Corey |Grojband's retro now, bro. You can't get more cutting edge than that. Thanks for coming out, everyone! garage door |- ! |''Episode ends.'' Category:Transcripts